One Last Chance
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: This one-shot takes place on the season six "A Wedding" episode. It's co-written with Hopelessromanticgurl. Check out her stories. They are amazing. Hope you enjoy.


**Co-written with** **Hopelessromanticgurl** **. I hope you like it.**

Arriving to Santana, Rachel, and Kurt's apartment with her five-year-old daughter Alicia and a bag, Dani knocks on the door while Alicia sucks her thumb in her arms.

As the door opens, Rachel's eyes widen seeing Alicia.

"Dani, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks shocked.

"I need to talk to Santana. Is she here?" Dani questions as Rachel lets her in.

"No. She, uhm, went on vacation with her ex-girlfriend." Confused, Dani nods.

"Probably becoming friends again, right?"

"No. More than." Kurt steps in from the kitchen with alcohol.

"Santana wouldn't cheat on me. Would she?"

"She and Brittany kissed and Brittany is trying to get her back and it's working." Rachel explains, "I'm so sorry, Dani."

Sitting down on a chair in the kitchen with tears in her eyes, Dani forces them back.

"This," Dani clears her throat, "This is Alicia. She's my daughter."

"She's adorable." Kurt smiles weakly.

"She is. How old is she?" Rachel whispers seeing that Alicia has her brown eyes closed.

"Five. I know it's a lot to ask, but is it okay if we could stay the night? I lost the apartment and lost everything. In this bag is everything we have left. I even sold my guitar."

"Of course. You and Alicia can have Santana's room." Noticing Alicia is in her pyjamas along with Dani, _they must be freezing_ , Rachel thinks. Watching Dani put Alicia to bed before rejoining them, they begin to drink the alcohol.

Too heartbroken and still sober, Dani and Kurt kiss after Rachel goes to bed. Kurt, who is drunk, takes Dani to his room before getting her naked and taking her to bed.

Leaving New York for Ohio, where her aunt lives, Dani promised Rachel and Kurt she would stay in contact.

It has been nine months, and Dani kept her promise. Dani's aunt Sue Sylvester has taken Dani to the doctors every couple of weeks because Dani is pregnant. Dani is having a baby boy and Dani knows the baby is Kurt's.

In the middle of the night, Dani lets out a scream causing Alicia and Sue to run in to see that Dani is going into labour.

After the baby is born, Dani uses her name, naming him, Connor Lucas Sylvester.

Dani never finished High School, missing two years worth of courses. At least she's got Grade Nine and Ten. Sue has signed Alicia up for school and while Dani takes her in, she freaks out. Dani immediately calms her down and promises she is only a phone call away. Alicia's cries turns to sniffles as she hugs Dani tightly.

While Dani is at school thanks to Sue, who is in her office with Connor, Dani heads to her classes before on her lunch, singing in the music room playing piano. Hearing the door open, Dani stops playing.

"Don't stop on my account." Dani hears a familiar voice. Turning around, Dani gasps seeing Rachel, "Dani, what are you doing here?"

"Finishing High School. What are you doing here?" Dani answers.

"I run Glee Club now."

"My aunt said she shut it down."

"Sue Sylvester is your aunt?"

"Yes. We have the same last name."

"You never did tell us your last name."

"Sorry."

"Come join Glee."

"Aunt Sue will kill me."

"Please?"

"I love to torment her sometimes. So sure."

"Oh, I told Kurt about Connor. He asked for a DNA test."

"I figured. I already had it done. It's in my wallet."

"Kurt is also the director for Glee. Would you like to talk to him now?"

"Sure."

Arriving to the choir room, Dani pulls out the DNA test results that has Kurt's name on them and her's. Seeing Kurt, Dani hands him the results.

"What's this?" Kurt asks looking at it.

"The DNA test for Connor." Rachel beats Dani to it. Kurt's eyes widen in shock seeing the results.

"Holy shit." Kurt whispers, "I have a kid."

"Would you like to see him?" Dani offers. Kurt nods with tears in his eyes.

Heading to Sue's office, Dani opens the door and immediately picks up Connor showing him to Kurt and Rachel.

"He's the splitting image of you, Dani." Kurt comments, "May I hold him?"

"Of course." As Kurt holds him, Rachel coos and notices he has a mix of Dani and Kurt's eyes.

"Oh, Dani, I have news about Santana for you." Rachel speaks up.

"I don't really care what you have to say." Dani replies.

"She's getting married." Seeing Dani freeze and pain in her eyes, Dani closes her eyes for a few seconds before storming out.

Outside, Dani dials the all too familiar number and listens to it ring.

"Hello? Who is this?" Dani remembers she got a new cell phone.

"Wow, you really don't remember your ex who you cheated on." Dani comments.

"Dani." Santana states, "Listen I'm,"

"I don't really care what you have to say. I want to know why you are marrying that bitch of a girlfriend you claim to love so much. We know she's just going to hurt or cheat on you in the end and you will be left heartbroken."

"Dani,"

"No, you need to snap out of it and listen to reason. If you go through with it and it happens I will say I told you so. Don't come crying to me. Besides, Kurt, Rachel and I have stayed friends and stayed in contact, which is how I know you are marrying that bitch. And how I found out you cheated on me over a year ago."

"Is it true that you and Kurt got drunk and slept together and now have a baby together?"

"Who told you that?"

"Not Rachel or Kurt."

"If they told you, I would say yes. But since they haven't, I would say no." Dani smirks.

"Dani, is it true?" Hearing the hurt in Santana's voice, Dani sighs.

"Yes. His name is Connor."

"Why did you go to the apartment that night?"

"I had something to tell you. It was important and was going to change our relationship. Now you don't deserve to know." Hanging up, Dani blocks Santana from reaching her but she can reach her.

A week later, it is the day of Santana's and Brittany's wedding and Sue drags Dani to it. Wearing a purple dress with white flowers around the bottom, Alicia wears a matching red one. Little Connor is in a tux with purple bow matching Dani's dress.

Arriving to the wedding, Dani walks in with Sue, Alicia and Connor, to spot Rachel walk out of a room muttering.

"You made it!" Rachel grins happily. Rachel was the one who invited Dani.

"Yep. Only here for you and Kurt." Dani shrugs her shoulders, "What were you muttering about?"

"I have to find a lizard."

"Go to a pet store." Rachel snorts and shakes her head.

"Not going to happen." Hearing arguing in the room, Dani stares at it confused.

"That's where Santana and Brittany are." Dani nods frowning.

"Oh, have I ever told you I have a girlfriend? She doesn't care that I have two children."

"You do? That's great! What is her name?"

"Nina Taylor. She's thirty and works at," Dani starts.

"McKinley. She teaches Science." Rachel concludes. Dani nods with a smile.

"You're only nineteen. She'll get in trouble."

"She doesn't care. I'm moving on from Santana."

"I'm happy for you."

"We need a flower girl." Brittany growls at Santana.

"We don't have anyone young enough, Britt. Just relax." Santana rolls her eyes.

"What about a flower girl?" Looking at the door, they spot Sue Sylvester, "My niece has her six-year-old daughter. All you have to do is ask."

"What are you doing here?" Santana asks, "You're not invited."

"My niece is. And I'm her ride. So her invite is mine."

"Bring your niece in please."

Ten minutes after Sue leaves, she returns with a tiny little girl and a familiar girl.

"Dani." Santana gasps.

"I'm only here for Rachel and Kurt." Dani states glaring.

"You're Sue's niece?"

"Yes. She's my aunt. I live with her."

"So you have a daughter?" Santana questions.

"Yes." Dani states, "She's six."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but you cheated on me." Dani answers bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispers.

"No you're not. Besides, I have a girlfriend. One that Alicia here really likes and Aunt Sue accepts."

"Who?" Santana looks at her ex in shock.

"Nina Taylor."

"My old Science teacher at McKinley?" Santana asks confused.

"Yes." Dani smiles, "She doesn't care that I have two kids and still like someone else."

"I don't care either." Santana states.

"You're getting married to the bitch."

"I still like you, Dani."

"You love the bitch."

"Brittany and I are fighting because I want to call off the wedding."

"Why?"

"You are right. Plus I realized I was only marrying Brittany out of fear. Fear of getting hurt again." Santana sighs, "I was stupid on leaving you and Brittany was a safety blanket for me. I realize that now. I tried calling you back but when that didn't work, I tried to convince Rachel and Kurt to tell me where to find you. But it didn't work."

"You're not the Santana I know when you're with this girl."

"To be honest, I'm back to my 2009 self when I'm with her."

"Babe, have you got the flower girl?" A new voice asks coming into the room. Brittany.

"You were using me to get to my daughter?" Dani looks at Santana hurt.

"No, Dani, I wasn't." Santana explains in a rush, "Brittany, I told you the wedding is off."

"It's not called off." Brittany growls, "Now get that kid to be the flower girl." Brittany points at Alicia scaring her. Dani picks her up and calms her as she whimpers.

"No. It's off and she will not be the flower girl because there will be no wedding." As Brittany moves over toward Dani, she reaches out to grab Alicia but Sue stops her.

"Don't touch Alicia." Sue narrows her eyes before taking Alicia from Dani and leaving.

"Fine, you want no wedding, Santana; I'll take the one thing you care about." Brittany grabs Dani's hair and drags her into her room. Shoving Dani's head in a barrel full of water, Dani starts to drown.

"Let her go!" Santana pushes Brittany away, but the other girl stands her ground. Knowing Dani is losing air, Santana does everything she can to force Brittany away.

"What's going on here?" Kurt, Blaine and Rachel ask together running in.

"Brittany is trying to drown Dani." Rachel looks to see in time Dani stop fighting and go limp. Rachel does the only thing she could think of and punches Brittany in the face as Kurt and Blaine pulls her away as Santana pulls Dani from the water to see her not breathing.

Immediately doing mouth-to-mouth, Santana relaxes as Dani coughs up the water. Santana's tears fall as she hugs Dani to her, crying into her wet hair.

"You scared me." Santana admits.

"I don't know what to say." Dani whispers out. Santana leans down and kisses Dani's lips. Feeling Dani kiss her back, Santana smiles in the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Santana meets Dani's scared and hurt eyes.

"I'll gain your trust back."

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" Santana speaks into a mic, "Brittany and I had a break up. But our best friends decided to use this opportunity to get married."

As the wedding march plays, Alicia and Rachel walk down the aisle as Alicia skips and throws petals in the air. Dani records Alicia on her phone at the front with Sue next to her and Burt and Carole. Sue takes Dani's phone and records the rest of the entrance as Alicia dives into Dani's arms and kisses her lips.

"Go up to Rachel and hold her hands." Dani whispers to Alicia. Doing what she is told, Dani uses Sue's phone to take photos of Alicia and Santana. Carole holds Connor in her arms smiling with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Closing her eyes, Dani asks Carole to step outside with her.

"What is it sweetie?" Carole asks.

"Kurt told me you and his dad has quickly grown attached to Connor. Kurt and I agreed we will have another child together, but we won't sleep together. We just wanted you to know. We agreed on the name if it's a boy." Dani blushes embarrassed about the conversation.

"What will the name be?"

"Finn Alexander Sylvester-Hummel." Seeing the tears form in Carole's eyes, she sees the smile on the older woman's face.

"Thank you."

"I've always wanted only two children, maybe three but it would be too soon after Connor, so Kurt and I were wondering if you would like to raise him or her?"

"Yes. I will have to talk to Burt, but I would love too." Carole lets her tears fall, "You are a miracle in our lives, Dani."

"I didn't do much."

"You did more than you know." Giving Dani a one-arm hug, Kurt walks out after the ceremony knowing what they were talking about.

Months go by and things continue to improve. Santana and Dani become friends but Dani still didn't trust her. Santana works hard to change that.

Dani and Kurt were able to give birth with baby Finn without sleeping together and Carol and Burt are raising him happily. They agreed that both Dani and Kurt could visit and see the baby anytime they want and make sure they were a big part of the baby's life.

Dani still hung out and dated Nina once in a while. Dani was starting to suspect something was going on because Alicia was starting to not want to come and not want to see Nina anymore. But she was getting a lot closer to Santana.

One afternoon Nina and Dani were hanging out at Dani's place watching a movie. Alicia was in her room playing with her toys. Dani didn't force her to see Nina if she didn't want to.

During the movie Alicia came out of her room and went over to them, "Mommy." She whimpered.

Dani paused the movie and looked to her daughter. She was pale and her arms were wrapped around her stomach, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Mommy, my tummy hurts."

"Go poop you'll be fine." Nina said.

"Nina, stop." Dani groaned. "Come here, Sweetie."

Alicia walked over to Dani. Dani touched her forehead and the back of her neck. "You're a little warm. Is anything else hurting you, Baby?"

Alicia shook her head.

Then before anyone could react Alicia threw up and it landed all over Nina. To Dani's surprise she snapped.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS A NEW DRESS AND I SPENT A TON OF MONEY ON IT! YOU BETTER HOPE THIS COMES OUT!" Nina stood and pushed Alicia so she fell onto her bottom.

Alicia started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Mommy!"

"Get out!" Dani growled. "Get out right now." She rushed to her daughter and picked her up. She rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ears calming her down.

"Don't baby her! She needs to learn to be independent. You won't be around forever." Nina said.

"I can't believe you. I will always be here to soothe her or comfort her when she is sick. I want you out of my house right now. We're over too. I will NOT be with someone who hurts my daughter."

Nina walked over to Dani and slapped her across the face. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." With that she left.

Dani focused on her daughter and went into the bathroom to find some medicine. She mentally swore when she noticed they were out.

Alicia had finally calmed down and fallen asleep in Dani's arms. Sighing softly Dani reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Her fingers hovered over the name for a long time and then she finally hit send and put it to her ear. She was physically shaking and feeling a million different things, and she needed medicine but her car was in the shop being fixed.

"Hello?"

"Santana, it's me. I need your help." Dani said her voice shaking.

"Dani? What's going on you sound upset?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but I need a huge favour. Could you stop by the store and pick up some children's stomach medicine? Then come over I…I need you."

"Of course. I'll be over soon."

"Thank you."

Dani hung up and took Alicia to the bedroom. She carefully started to change her but she woke up.

"Mommy." She whimpered.

"I'm right here, Sweetie. I was just getting you into some clean clothes."

"Mommy, I'm sorry I made Nina leave."

"No, Sweetie, you didn't make her leave. I made her leave because she was mean to you."

"Oh."

"Honey, you did nothing wrong."

"Okay."

"Sweetie, was this the first time Nina was mean to you?" Dani asked.

Alicia didn't answer.

"Tell Mommy the truth. Did she hurt you before and that's why you didn't want to spend time with her or see her?"

Alicia nodded.

"Can you tell Mommy when the first time was?"

"Do you remember when we went to that place to eat and you went to the potty?" Alicia started softly.

"Yes. What did she do or say?"

"Well…."

 _Alicia was talking about Santana and the fun thing they just recently did. "Santana pushed me high on the swings. It wasn't scary being high, it was fun. I was flying really high. My feet touched the sky."_

" _Good for you." Nina said in an annoyed tone._

" _Santana is good swing pusher. Then she did an underdog and it funny! It tickled my tummy."_

" _Oh my gosh! Will you shut up about Santana already?" Nina all but yelled._

" _Mommy says 'shut up' is a bad word." Alicia told her._

" _I don't really care. You're just a little brat. To be honest I don't like you very much. I just pretended to so I can get close to your mom."_

" _I thought we were friends." Alicia whimpered._

" _No. You're just a whiny little brat."_

 _Tears filled Alicia's eyes just as Dani came back._

"You told me you were crying because you were laughing so hard at a joke. Why did you lie?"

"Nina said it would make you sad. She said that even if you didn't get sad you would get mad at me for lying and wouldn't believe me."

"Honey, I don't care who else is involved. I will always believe your side no matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I love you, but I want you to promise me from now on to always tell me the truth no matter what, ok?"

"I promise, Mommy."

"Good girl. Let's get you changed and then to bed. Santana is on her way over with some medicine."

"Santana is coming over?"

"Yep."

"My tummy is feeling better." Alicia said.

Dani giggled. "Nice try, I want you to rest still. But you can hang out with us if you want to."

"K, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed her daughter then left her alone to get changed.

The doorbell rang and Dani froze, what if it was Nina? She walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Santana. Dani sighed in relief and opened the door.

"Thanks for coming." Dani said.

"Of course, you okay?"

"Not really. Do you have the medicine?"

Santana handed her a plastic bag.

"Thanks I'll be back, please don't leave."

Dani walked away and Santana stood there wondering what had happen. Dani was very shut down and quiet, that wasn't normal.

A few minutes later Dani returned. "Thanks again for the medicine." Dani went over to her purse and started to dig through to find her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Santana said. Even though Dani had found her wallet she was searching her purse frantically. Santana knew she didn't even realize she had found it.

"Of course I'm going to pay you back. You didn't even have to do that and you did it anyway, there aren't enough thank you's in the world to ever be enough so I have to pay you back. Just tell me how much it is and I'll give it to you. If I don't have it I can write you a check and if that doesn't work I'll just run to the bank and…"

"Dani stop!" Santana said. She went over to Dani and gently grabbed her hands to make her stop.

Dani was physically shaking. "I'll pay you back somehow. I promise. Even if I don't have the right amount of cash…"

"Dani, please just stop. You don't have to pay me back. It wasn't a big deal. If you really want to repay me you can tell me what happen. You're shaking like a leaf and look close to tears."

"Alicia threw up." Dani said. "I think it's just a stomach bug. She must have caught it from someone at school."

"She'll be okay, she's strong like her mother." Santana said.

"Yeah. You're right." Dani nodded.

"What else is going on?"

Dani sighed. "She threw up on Nina and she freaked out. She pushed Alicia to the ground and then when I broke up with her…."

"She did what?" Santana growled.

"She hit me."

"That's it, she's dead!" Santana said.

"No, please just stay here with me. I need you here with me more than I need you to go out and kick her butt."

"Okay, I'll stay. Now please tell me the truth. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel so many different things."

"Which is stronger?"

"I'm furious at myself." Dani said.

"Why?"

"This whole time, behind my back Nina has been verbally bullying my daughter and brain washing to her believe she shouldn't tell me about it. The second Alicia didn't want to see her I should have known something was up. I should asked more questions I should have looked into it. I should done something!"

"Dani this is not your fault."

"My daughter was hurt because of a woman I brought into our lives."

"Dani, you didn't tell Nina to hurt Alicia, you didn't force Alicia to see Nina when she didn't want to. This is not your fault. Nina is just finally showing her true colours."

"Yeah and my daughter was hurt because of it."

"She'll be okay after a few days. She's got a great mom and I'll be here to help anyway I can."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you" They two girls share a hug, "Thank you." Dani says again.

"My pleasure."

The two girls moved to the couch and sat down. Dani stayed cuddled in Santana's side. She felt safe there. She never safe like this when she would cuddle with Nina. They had turned on another movie but neither of them could really focus.

Dani knew Santana had just earned her trust back, but what did she do now? She also knew deep down she still loved Santana with everything she had and never stopped, but was she ready to jump back into a relationship with her?

"Mommy?" A small voice said.

Dani sat up as Alicia came out rubbing her eyes. She walked over to her mom and Dani lifted her up onto her lap. "You okay?" Dani asked.

Alicia shook her head.

"Is your tummy stull hurting?"

"No, the icky medicine made it better."

"So then what's wrong?"

"I had a scary dream. That mean lady Nina came back."

Dani hugged her daughter tightly. "She won't. I promise she won't ever come back. She's out of our lives for good I promise."

"But Mommy, I saw…I saw her hurt you." Alicia.

"Mommy is okay. Santana came over and made me all better." Dani said.

Santana took Alicia from Dani, happy when she didn't protest. "Alicia, do you remember what I told you happens when I make a promise?"

Alicia nodded. "You never break a promise."

"That's right. So, I promise you that I will make sure that bad lady NEVER EVER touches your mommy or you again. I promise I will protect you and your mommy always."

"Never ever?" Alicia asked.

"Never ever, forever and ever."

"Really forever and ever?"

"Yep."

"And ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever…."

Santana and Dani laughed.

"Yes." Santana answered. "Forever and ever and ever and ever."

She tickled Alicia making her laugh and squirm.

Dani smiled as she watched the two of them.

Santana caught her watching and stopped tickling Alicia and whispered something into her ear. She giggled and nodded. They both looked to Dani and smirked.

"Oh no, what are you two thinking?" Dani asked.

"It's your turn, Mommy." Alicia giggled.

"My turn for what?"

"To meet…"

"…The tickle monster!" Santana growled playfully and then they both attacked.

Dani squealed and fell onto her back in giggles. They all laughed together and Dani couldn't help but wish for more nights like these.

While Alicia sleeps, Santana and Dani are cuddled together in Dani's bed holding each other.

"May I take you on a date now?" Santana asks quietly.

"I'd like that."

"I'm going to marry you some day." Santana states stroking Dani's hair.

"Why me?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"May we skip the dates and go straight to girlfriends?" Laughing quietly, Santana feels Dani nod.

"Okay. We'll do it your way."

"How about straight to engaged?"

"That was fast." Shifting, Santana pulls out a box. Opening it is a ring.

"I want to marry you Dani. Maybe not right away, but I want to be with you forever." Seeing tears in Dani's eyes, Santana hopes they are happy ones.

"May I see it?" Dani whispers. Passing Dani the case, Dani gently removes the ring and puts it on her finger.

"Is this your way on saying yes?" Staying silent, Dani leans up and kisses her.

"Yes." Dani whispers against Santana's lips. Grinning, Santana climbs onto Dani deepening the kiss.

The next morning, Alicia wakes up and walks into the kitchen to see Dani and Santana cooking breakfast. Seeing the ring on her mom's finger, Alicia's eyes widen realizing what it is.

"Getting married?" Alicia asks excitedly.

"Yes, Alicia, your mom and I are." Santana nods making Alicia squeal and run over to them.

Connor is living with Kurt and Blaine but they are keeping Alicia and Dani in Connor's life. Just like little Finn.

"When?" Alicia wonders jumping up and down.

"We are going to have it really soon. This summer in August." Dani answers.

"We talked about it last night." Santana wraps her arms around Dani, pulling her closer.

That August, Santana's fellow New Directions, both the first generation, second and third, Will, Carole, Burt, Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Connor are all there. Dani refused to invite her parents, but Santana went behind her back and did so.

Holding Dani in her arms, Santana kisses her calming her down.

"I love you." Dani whispers resting her forehead against Santana's.

"I love you too. I can't wait to call you my wife in just a few minutes." Santana smiles.

"I can't wait either."


End file.
